FAKE
by YummixYumi
Summary: Mikan is cold and she's pretending to be a guy. Natsume meets Mikan as a girl on a mission as is curious to find out her real identity. A little twist will be added soon.
1. Unexpected encounter

**xmidnightrose22**: Hi! This is my first fanfic and Mikan is occ! So i hope you enjoy it!

**Hotaru**: Just get on with the story baka, your hurting my ears.(takes out baka gun)

**xmidnightrose22**:_gulps___umm yes Hotaru can you please put the gun down.

**Hotaru**:Fine (puts baka gun away)

**xmidnightrose22**:Natsume do the disclamer

**Natsume**:tch why should I do this for a baka

**xmidnightrose22**:Cuz I'm the author and I could make horrible things happen

**Natsume**:Hn this baka here is to stupid to own G.A. or its charcter

**xmidnightrose22**:Hey!! im no baka

**hotaru:**please ignore those baka and just read the baka's story

Mikan POV

I need to get away from them. If I get caught I'll be dead... Wait, can't I just use my transportation alice? But then again the AA & AAO would surely track out that I'm here. I'm not going to break Jii-chan promise of not using my alice yet anyway. Too bad Hotaru stuck at some academy or she'll definetly kill these guy. Man what did I do to get into this mess... Oh yeah I dropped my lunch tray on his head on accident and he had to be the leader of the deadly threesome gang.

Normal POV

"Your so gonna pay for this boy!" said the leader.

Mikan POV

_Oh and before I forget I dress as a guy and people call me Mikey, even though my real name is Mikan Sakura. I have long brunette hair thats usually hidden under a hat and big brown eyes.I used to dress as a girl, but since Jii-chan death I changed. I live with my aunt now, the only relative that seems to be alive. I'm hardly ever allowed to go out unless there is a guest since i'm such an embarrassment, though today happens to have a guest.She would whip me if I'm late for anything and if the housework wasn't good enough.I stay in an attic and I only get a bowl of rice when I make a bad grade.Though my aunt says that I'm the reason for uncle and Jii-chan death since they died from protecting me from the AAO,and I think the AA is the same.Its not like I despies my aunt or anything since she does care and try to protect me like uncle and Jii-chan._

_'ha I bet those guys will never catch me,I avoided the AAO for 7 years and never found out by the AA so far anyway.' _I thought_._

_Normal POV_

_Mikan avoided the gang and when she got home, she found the house destroyed and her aunt dead.There waiting for her were 5 guys dressed in blacksuits that has AAO written on it._

_Mikan POV_

_'This can't be happening and why did they kill her...I had Jii-chan , uncle, and now my aunt.This is all my fault I can't believe this._

_My legs feel wobbly now, I can't just stand here I have to get away._

_No I need to get revenge they killed my last relative and now I have no where to go.Sorry Jii-chan I got to use my alices...wait whats happening I only see this blinding light.It's getting black "...uh"_

HS principal POV

_'Hmm, she killed all of them... must have been that alice. Man I can't believe she was here all along and that I couldn't find her while Yuka found her before I did.Damn she passed out,now I had to carry her to the limo.' _

" Mr.Narumi carry her and put her in the limo."

_'might as well have him do that since he tagged along.'_

_Mikan POV_

As I woke up I saw a strange white room and a guy with raven color hair and peircing dark crimson eyes.Then I saw some strange guy or girl staring at me.That gay is freaking me out.I have to say something...

"Umm...are you a guy or a girl?and where am I?"

_Man why did I say that he or she might be angry and something bad may happen.Then I watch his face turn to a overly happy moron._

"Hahaha Mi-chan your so funny and of course I'm a guy.My name is

Mr. Narumi.Oh your in the hospital since you overuse your alice."

The gay dude said.

_'It's hard to believe that he really is a guy so I might as well call him Naru Naru,a perfect name for a baka like him.'_

_Normal POV_

"Oi! Gay dude don't call me that and how come a baka like you know about alice...Wait how do you know my name?" Mikan asked.

"You know you shouldn't call people that and..." Narumi said, but

didn't get to finish.

_"_Just answer the Damn question Naru Naru!" Mikan said.

"Naru Naru ?...Yay Mi-chan gave me a nickname!" Narumi said and then he started skipping and cheering all around the room like the baka he is.Now Mikan was extremely pissed and was emitting a deadly aura.Narumi stopped imedently.

"umm yes_ gulp _Mikan?" Narumi said shaking like crazy.

"I TOLD YOU BAKA TO ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION BEFORE I'M GOING TO DO SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET" Mikan screamed in rage.Unfortunately Natsume was passed out still and wouldn't be able to hear thier conversation.

"Well your at the Alice Academy and your the hs principal niece so we ought to know all about this." Naru answered.

( **xmidnightrose22:**_im gonna call narumi naru now)_

"WHAT!! I'm at the AA!! I Have an uncle that is the principal of this EVIL school !!" Mikan screamed.

"calm down and get dressed and wait here while I go and inform the others,oh and when this kid wakes up press this button here.kay ?" Naru said.Naru was getting up to leave the room when,

_"_Wait,why is this guy here and why should I press this stupid button?" Mikan said.

"Oh well he's dangerous and he tried to escape earlier today." Naru replied.Then Naru was gone in a flash before Mikan can ask any more questions.Mikan got dress looking like a boy.

_'might as well wake him up now to see how strong he is' _Mikan thought and then she kicked him off the hospital bed.

"WTF!!Who are you?" Natsume yelled.

"Why should I tell you? Mikan replied.

"Answer me or be burn to crisp" Natsume said

"ooh the alice of fire, but if you do use it won't your life span decrease and if you think your all that why don't we have a little battle right here and now."mikan said.

"hn not afraid to lose badly now aren't you" Natsume said.

"don't get all cocky now hyugga."mikan said.

"hn stalker" natsume said.

" What who are you calling a stalker you narcisstic bastard." mikan said.

"Then explain how you know so much about me." natsume.

"of course shouldn't I know about the great Natsume Hyugga everyone is talking about."mikan said.

(**Xmidnightrose22:**Natsume is dumbstruck now isn't he.)

'damn what now...hm this guy is interesting and I should have known he would know about me since I am popular.'Natsume thought.

Mikan POV

_"Crash!" _the window shattered to pieces and there hanging on a GIGANTIC bird was a 'girl' with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Natsume who's this guy?" the blond 'girl' asked.

"dont know, but he kicked me off and won't tell me who he is and what took you so long" Hyugga said.

"well I had to do something earlier."the blond said.

Normal POV

"Come on Ruka lets go"Natsume said.

Mikan POV

"Come on 'Lu' lets go"Natsume said.

'so that girl's name is Lu' Mikan thought.

(**xmidnightrose22:**even though mikan is smart she can't hear well and she is not dense about other people love life but VERY dense about her own)

Normal POV

Then the teachers burst in the room and also mikan's uncle.

"goodbye polka dots"Natsume said.

"what...PEVERT"mikan said.

"tch its your fault that you wear sagging pants."natsume said.

"Damn you Hyugga!!and don't forget about are match" mikan said.

Then natsume and ruka left.

"well here is your uniform and your second alice would be kept a secret,you'll also be in the SA class." HSprincipal said.

"um can I have the boy's uniform and have everyone think that I'm a guy and my name would be Mikey."Mikan said.

"Sure if it would keep you from escaping and you will have to train and do missions with Persona.He will tell you later."HSprincipal said.

"fine"mikan replied.Mikan change and had to wait to be called in by Naru.

"Ohayou minna-san, today you have a new e in"Naru said while dancing around in a ballerina outfit.

"Mikan"Hotaru said but for everyone else it sound like Mikey.

"Hotaru"Mikan replied.


	2. Meeting the class

**xmidnightrose22**:ohayou minna-san !!Sorry I took so long, but I been busy and the electricity was out earlier this week.

**Natsume**:Ha, she's just making stuff up.

**xmidnightrose22**:Hehehe. You think your all great,but you won't be for long while I'm here. Mwahahaha!!

**Natsume**:You do that and I'll burn you to crisp.(creates fire in hand)

**xmidnightrose22**:Just because I'm not an alice,doesn't mean I can't do anything for I can still do this ghtrose22to you.(takes out hoes and soaks Natsume)

**Natsume**:DAMN YOU!! You are going to die earlier than you think.

**xmidnightrose22**:Well I hope you enjoy the story and I don't own GA.

(runs out of room like a maniac)

"Mikan" Hotaru said, but to everyone else it seems to be Mikey for they were too shock.

"Hotaru" Mikan said.

**2 hours later**

"Hm its seems like there in their own world for they are still staring." Naru said.

"Hotaru is that really you?" Mikan asked.

"No, I'm the grim reaper"Hotaru said.

Then Mikan hugged Hotaru and Hotaru actually let her._gasps_

(**xmidnightrose22**:now someone seems a little jealous.)

"Um Imai, do you know him?" Ruka asked.

(**xmidnightrose22**:aww he ruin the momment. tsk. tsk. tsk. Ruka, Ruka, Ruka how many times do I have to tell you to not ruin it.)

'_damn how come he just got here and he's already hugging Imai.Wait why do I care for she always blackmails me...maybe i do like her.' _Ruka thought.

Meanwhile Mikan was reading his mind.

"wait, you have a crush on Hotaru, but doesn't that make you a lesbian?" Mikan asked.

"WHAT!! I'm NOT a lesbian and I DO NOT like Imai." Ruka yelled.

"Yes you do and aren't you a girl?" Mikan replied.

"WHAT!! Where did you get the idea that I'm a girl?" Ruka questioned.

"Well earlier today I heard Hyugga called you Lu-chan and the fact that you look

like a girl,so I assume you are one."Mikan stated.

"WHAT!!Natsume you called me Lu-chan ! "Ruka screamed.

"No I didn't, maybe this baka has hearing problems."Natsume said.

"Hey I'm not a baka and what if I have hearing problems."Mikan replied coldly.

"Urasai!! Polka dots."Natsume said in an annoyed tone.

"WTF!!Are you gay or something for looking at a guy underwear."Mikan said.

"tch I'm leaving" Natsume said.

"Hey don't forget our match"Mikan said.

"Hey don't go around calling Natsume and Ruka gay." Permy said.

"I can do whatever I want Curly Perm" Mikan said.

"My name is not Curly perm, Its is Sumire Shoulda and I am the President of the

Natsume/Ruka Fanclub"Permy said.

"Oh so I must have made a mistake Permy." Mikan said.

Permy turned to a cat/dog but it dissappear, which gave Mikan time to move away.All this caused Permy to hit the chalkboard.

"What!! my alice won't work!!" Permy screamed like crazy.

"Oh I must have forgotten to tell everyone since you guys caused such a

commotion"Mikan said.

**Permy POV**

_I can't believe that bastard made fun of Natsume and Ruka-kun.Who does he think he is.I'll get him with my amazing alice.MWAHAHAHA!! I charged straight at him with my wonderful alice,but it dissappear causing me to lose my balance.OUCH!!Hitting the chalkboard is very painful.Hey what happen to my magnificent alice!!_

_"What my alice won't work!!" I shrieked._

_"Oh I must have forgotten to tell everyone since you guys made such a commotion." He said.I turned around and now that I had a better view of him I realized that he was Hot.I can't believe I just did that,oh well I better start making him a fanclub._

**Normal POV**

"Anyways my alice is nullification" Mikan said.

"So thats why I couldn't read your mind." Koko said.

"Well my name is Mikey and who might you be?" Mikan asked.

"Oh, my name is Kokoro Yome but you can call me Koko." Koko replied with a goofy looking grin.

"Oh don't forget about me now Mikey" Permy said.

"..." Mikan said.

"You better make a run for it since she's busy making your fanclub." Koko said.

"Why I thought she hated me." Mikan said.

"Well at first she did, but after I read her mind she seems to a little wacky about you just like when she met Natsume and Ruka." Koko stated.

"Mikey-kun, I made a fanclub just for you and I know that you like me too." Permy said in a sickly sweet voice.

(**xmidnightrose**:Yuck,now that Permy is 16 she's starting to flirt with **everyone**,what a slut.)

"Um where did Hotaru went?" Mikan asked.

Then came a turtle with a letter in its mouth.Mikan took the letter and it read:

_Hey Baka, What happen when I was gone? You better explain or face the _

_wrath of my Baka Cannon version 100.95.It is far worser than my baka gun from _

_when we were 8.The Baka Cannon is 378 times worser than my baka gun.It's _

_used to hit bakas like you 5000 ft. away from me and it causes the baka to pass _

_out for 3 whole days, so be prepared._

"Hey is Imai your girlfriend since you guys seem very close." Ruka asked.

"Well she sorta of like that, but were not together" Mikan answered.

"Oh,I was just wondering and all." Ruka said feeling very relieved for some reason.

"So you do like her since you always think about her huh." Koko said.

"What!! I don't think about Imai." Ruka stated.

"Then why did you asked about her?" Mikan asked.

"Umm...well I was umm just curious yeah thats why." Ruka said.

"How come you were stuttering?" Koko asked.

"...well I gotta go ja ne" Ruka said while running.

"He is so lying" Mikan stated.

"Yeah he doesn't know it yet, but he does like her." Someone said.

"Huh who's there?" Mikan asked.

"What no one is over there Mikey." Koko said.

"Hmm I thought I heard someone." Mikan said.

"Well who ever that was is gone now." Koko said.

"Must have been my imagination."Mikan muttered.

"Mikey why did you forget about me since I know you want me." Permy said clinging to Mikan.

"Umm I gotta go, see ya Koko!" Mikan shouted running out the door.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey Hotaru, did you know Ruka likes you" Someone said.

"Of course I know that not like you who just found out" Hotaru said.

"Well I know you like him too" the person said.

"Well you should stop being invisible while visiting me" Hotaru said.

"But its so fun" someone replied.

"Fine, but don't forget you have some work to do" Hotaru said.

"Okay, so who are we blackmailing today?" a person said.

"You should blackmail Natsume while I blackmail Ruka." Hotaru said.

"Hey why am I blackmailing him, I'll be killed."Someone said.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Ouch!! What's that for?"someone asked.

"For being an idiot.Didn't you know that Natsume never sense you at all and you

have the alice of invisibility." Hotaru replied very annoyed.

"Oh, ok ...Hey we should matchmake Natsume with Mikan."someone said.

"hmm you may be a baka, but that idea ain't bad execpt that she needs to be in her true form." Hotaru replied.

"well Natsume is smart, he ought to figure out that Mikey is a girl."someone said.

"There all bakas, they never even notice that she is a girl." Hotaru said.

"Hey what if Natsume falls for her thinking she's a guy."someone said.

"Well I will become rich from this." Hotaru said with money in her eye.

"What do you mean only you?" someone said.

"Fine, but your only getting 1/50."Hotaru said.

"1/4"

"1/50"

"1/4"

"1/50"

"1/50"

"1/3"

"Deal" the person said.

"Damn you, I can't believe I got tricked by a baka."Hotaru said.

"Well this baka will be waiting for my share." the person said.

"Fine here" Hotaru said.

"Yay!"the person said running out the door.

"Baka, I only gave you 1/20 of the profit."Hotaru mumbled.

**xmidnightrose22**:ooh a mystery.

**Natsume**:Hey why did they call me a baka?

**Hotaru**:cuz you are one.

**Narumi**:Hmm who was that?

**xmidnightrose22**:Wah!! when did you get here?

**Mikan**:He was here all along

**xmidnightrose22**:what!! when did you get here.

**Mikan**:Just now

**Mysterious person**:Well I hope you enjoyed the story so plz review.

**Mikan**:hey who are you and how did you know Hotaru

**Mysterious person**:not telling, but your in my class and you'll find out soon.POOF

**Mikan**:she's gone.

**Hotaru**:well whatever just review this baka's story for she is crying in the corner thinking we forgot about her.


	3. Stalkers

**xmidnightrose3681**:Konnichiwa minna-san!

**Narumi**:Ohayou!

**xminightrose3681**:Yay! I finish the 3rd chapter!

**Narumi**:Oh how wonderful!

**xmidnightrose3681**:OMG! This is a warning for all GA Characters:

Be aware of S-T-A-L-K-E-R-S!!

**Natsume**:Huh? what?

**Hotaru**:Baka Baka Baka

**Natsume**:Damn You Imai!

**Mysterious person**:Did you call me a stalker?!

**xmidnightrose3681**:wow you admitted that you are one.

**Mysterious person**:What do you mean?

**xmidnightrose**:I mean that you replied to my warning thinking I called you a stalker when I just said stalkers.Gosh your getting idiot's germ.

**Mysterious person**:Well your becoming like Hotaru.

**xmidnightrose3681**: well I'm not stalking Natsume like you.

**Mysterious person**: so what, Hotaru hired me.

**Natsume**:Your dead!(creates fire circling Mysterious person)

**xmidnightrose3681**:I always knew you would end up fried.

**Narumi**:(blows Natsume a kiss & made Natsume faint)Well see ya later while I take him to the hospital.

**Mysterious person**:Hotaru lets get out of here!

**Hotaru**:Right ahead of you.

**Mysterious person**: I'll be back and I'll get you Xmidnightrose3681!

**xmidnightrose3681**:Hey where did everyone go?Hello anyone here?

**Anna**:I'm still here.xmidnightrose3681 doesn't own Gakuen Alice,but she owns Mysterious person.

**xmidnightrose3681**:Thanks Anna, I'll be sure to pair you up with Yuu.

**Anna**:(blushes like cray)Umm...you don't have to do that.

**xmidnightrose3681**:But I want to.So anyways thanks to Tear droplet,FaN-LiFe13,and my sis yukibby for reviewing.

**Nonoko**:Now on with the story and I hope you review or be turned into a frog like what happen to that so called frog on Jinno's shoulder.

**Yuu:**wait you forgot to tell them about changing the name to fake since darkness is too common of a name.

**xmidnightrose3681**:you just did Yuu.Sorry for very late update,for I been very busy and I'm slow at typing

Mikan POV

As I was searching for Hotaru's lab,I sensed an unfamiliar presence that had been following me for 1hr. Hmm this person seems evil,but nice and I think this person's alice is the mark of death. He seems sad and lonely but tries to cover it up by being evil. "Come out and tell me what you want,for you been following me for a hour already." I said.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, thats no way to speak to your sensei.Ah you finally noticed."The gothic guy said.

"First,why should I respect some no good stalker who has the death alice. Second,who the heck are you.Third,why are you following me."I replied.

"Now Now,I'm your sensei for missions,call me Persona,and meet me at the Northern forest at 2am."

"whatever"was all I said.'Damn I been searching for Hotaru's lab for 8 **hours**, hours I tell you and no sign of anyone or anything.'

"Bam!!" 'Ugh!Did I hit a wall?'

"Oh,are you ok?" I looked up and saw the most cutest guy ever who happens to have a cool looking tatto."Eh,Gomen nasai."I answered.

"Ah no,it's my fault i wasn't paying attention so yeah." he answered.

"..." I said since I got nothing to say.

"hmm,you look a little lost and I'm Tsubasa Andou."he said.

"Mika...I mean Mikey and I'm looking for my friend's lab."I said stupidly.

"Oh,I know almost everyone so who is it?" he asked.

"Hotaru"I replied.

"You you mean the sadistic blackmailer"He stuttered.

"Yeah"I replied.

"Here, i'll show you the way."He said. 'at least he's kind not like my Damn partner who is no help at all.'

**At the same time...**

**Natsume POV**

Looking for a way to escape these fuckin annoying fangirls,I jumped out the window heading for MY sakura tree. As I was trying to sleep, I saw the baka talking to the shadow freak.

'Why am I feeling really angry with him talking to the kage. Hm might as well

follow them without having them notice me,but I'm not stalking them so get that out of your mind or I'll burn you'

**Normal POV**

As Mikan and Tsubasa walked to Hotaru's lab, Natsume was following them.(xmidnightrose3681:cough stalker and Mikan doesn't know since her guard is down)

When they finally reached the lab, there was a note that read:

_Hey Baka, I went to get more crabs for you take too long.I'll be back at 9 pm. _

_You owe me 300 rabbits and I need to test my baka gun version 100.95 on you. Be here when I get back __**or else.**_

"Hehehe"Mikan said sweatdropping."Same old Hotaru."

"Hmm she seems to not be here, I wonder where she is?"Tsubasa asked.

"Um maybe its because of this note she left" Mikan said.'Damn she not here and I wasted so much time.Man how dumb can this guy get.'

"Lets Go!"Tsubasa yelled while dragging Mikan.

"Where are we going and why am i going with you?"Mikan questioned.

"Were going to Central Town and thats what friends do"Tsubasa said,more like screamed.

"What's Central Town?"Mikan asked.

"What! You don't know!"Tsubasa yelled.

"Of course I don't know I just arrived here yesterday."Mikan replied.

"Wait, doesn't that mean your my kouhai since your in the special ability class"

"I guess"Mikan said.

"Yay!"Tsubasa yelled hugging Mikan.The next second Tsubasa went flying to the wall from a punch from Mikan."OUCH!"

"come on you still need to explain."Mikan said casually.

"well Central Town is like a shopping district inside the academy"Tsubasa explained."You also use rabbits to buy things with."

"I don't have any rabbits...just this card."Mikan told him.

"Oh,you can use that card,its has unlimited rabbits"He told her.

"Oh ok" Mikan replied.

"Your a girl right?"Tsubasa questioned.

"How did you know?"mikan asked.

"well I snuck into the headmaster office since i heard there was a new student."Tsubasa whispered.

"Clever... and I thought you were dumb"Mikan answered. "what else do you know?"

"I know about your alices and that your mom is still alive."Tsubasa said.

"really I have a mom, but why did she abandon me?"Mikan asked.

"That I don't know "He answered.

**Natsume POV**

'what are they talking about?It seems odd'

**Back to Mikan ...**

"Well we better get going its 5pm"Mikan said.

"Ok come on"Tsubasa said running to the bus stop.

"Hmm might as well go"Natsume said leaving.

"Mwahaha,This is going to be fun"

**After the bus ride...**

"So where are we going?"Mikan asked.

"Everywhere!"tsubasa screamed,causing a lot of attention.Then Tsubasa noticed Misaki.

"Hey Misaki"Tsubasa yelled waving his hand like an idiot.

'Man, Nothing interesting is happening,so I'm leaving.'Natsume thought.

"Gosh Tsubasa,you have no manners and is already being an idiot.So what do you want?"Misaki asked.

"Hm I figured you need to be out more,but i guess you don't want to meet my kouhai anyways so I'll be leaving."Tsubasa said.

"So where is your kouhai?"Misaki asked. Thats when Tsubasa turned around to notice that Mikan was gone.

"Ah where did she I mean he went!" Tsubasa said. Misaki took out a **giant** hammer and used it on Tsubasa.

"Come on stop whining and start looking you dummy." Misaki said grabbing Tsubasa arm.

**With someone else...**

"Hey are Misaki and Tsubasa on a date?"Kitsuneme asked.

"They sure look like they are" Koko replied.

"Can't you read their mind or something?"Kitsuneme asked.

"I can't Jinno just had Narumi give me an alice controller after classed ended."Koko replied.

"Why?"Kitsuneme asked.

"Since i know most of Jinno's secret and that I cheat when theres a test."Koko replied.

"Damn that sucks"Kitsuneme replied.

"The plus side is that I don't have major headaches."Koko said.

"Well I gotta go"Kitsuneme said.

"Yeah me too"Koko said.Little did they know that both of them are following Misaki.

**With Mikan**

'Man those guys are so annoying with their lovers quarrel'Mikan thought. Mikan was just strolling around Central Town. As she was walking, she saw a sakura pendant that was missing 5 pieces. It somehow seem to glow when Mikan got near it. Mikan doesn't know why but the pendant seems to attract her. Mikan went into the shop without noticing Natsume being in there.

Mikan examined the necklace. It had M.S. engraved on it for some unknown reason. Mikan was curious about the necklace so she decided to buy it. As Mikan was waiting in line she saw Natsume,but deecided to ignore him. ' Hey, why is Natsume looking at that flower pin...probally for some girl.'Mikan thought.

**Natsume POV**

I can still remember the day she went missing.The academy supposedly has her here. _Flashback_

_"Big Brother!"I heard and I turned to see Aoi wearing a flower pin just like the one I was looking at."Big Brother!"I heard her scream again.I ran with all my might , but as I got closer she vanished.End of flashback._As I snapped out of it I saw Mikey in here too.

**Normal POV**

Natsume went over to where Mikan was standing.

"Hey prettyboy are you gay or something." Natsume asked.

"Hello cocky bastard and I should ask you the same thing.Anyways I'm not gay this is just for someone really close to me."Mikan answered. 'I guess its consider someone else since right now I'm Mikey and NOT Mikan.

"Who would date a Baka like you?"Natsume asked.

"Whatever,just leave me alone and don't talk to me" Mikan said coldly. 'Man I know that I was being cruel, but he's getting suspicious.'

"Hello,are you new her sir?"The clerk asked.

"Well if you excuse me I got to go now."Mikan said.

"I bet your new since I never see you around the campus."the clerk said.

"Yeah,I just came here."Mikan said.

"Do you know your way around here?"The clerk asked.

"Um yes"Mikan said getting annoyed.

"Ok it will be 4600 rabbits."The clerk said.

"Oh do you know anything about this necklace?"Mikan asked.

"well it was said that an alice user made this for his daughter and that if you weren't her you would be curse and that he had two daughter.One daughter was sweet as could be while the other just wanted destruction.Anyways it says that on the night of the eclipse his daughter would be able to bring peace to the world or cause the end of it.The only other thing is that his daughters initial was M.S.

Oh but you know these are all lies."

"Ok thanks and here "Mikan handed the clerk a card.

"WHAT!How did you get this,its only for the higher ups."the clerk said pratically screaming.

"Well my uncle gave it to me earlier today."Mikan replied casually.

"How did your uncle got this?"The clerked asked.

"well he is the high school principal and.."Mikan said but never got to finish.

"WTF!your lying right?"Natsume blurted out.

"No he really is."Mikan stated.

"No wonder" the clerk said.

'Damn how was I suppose to know that.'Natsume thought.

"Well if theres nothing else,I'll be going."Mikan said walking out the door and dissapearing out of sight.Then Natsume just registered everything and ran out after 'him'.

"Hey! Wait Up"Natsume shouted.

**xmidnightrose3681**:So how does everyone like it?

**Hotaru:**That was horrible,I wasn't even in it and I didn't get to hurt anyone.

**xmidnightrose3681**:you'll be able to next chapter.

**Hotaru:**I better or else.

**xmidnightrose3681:**well this mysterious person identity will be reveal next chapter for sure.

**Mysterious person**:Why, but it was so fun stalking everyone

**xmidnightrose3681**:but no one knows you so how is anything good gonna happen

**mysterious person**:fine, I am Y... _covers mouth_

xmidnightrose3681:well thats all for now and I hope you all review to help me with my mistakes or what you would like to happen.


	4. Hotaru's assistant

**xmidnightrose22:**Bonjour!

**Amu:**Hey!

**xmidnightrose22:**Why are you here?!

**Miki:**cuz we felt like being here.

**xmidnightrose22:**This isn't Shugo Chara, this is Gakuen Alice

**Su:**Well then why don't you write a story about us.

**Ran:**Yeah! That's a great idea!

**Pepe:**I want to be in it too.I'm the baby.

**Miki:**Yup

**Dia:**Amu are they always like this?

**Amu:**Yeah

**xmidnightrose22:**Huh? I didn't even agree to

**Ran,Miki,Su,Pepe:**Please!!!

**xmidnightrose22:**Fine I'll try get on with the story.

**Miki:**She doesn't own Gakuen Alice.

**Su:**She been busy writing and typing stories for Yukkiby and been writing a twilight fanfiction.

**xmidnightrose22:**Gomenasai! yup I been busy and sick and stuff.

**Ran:**Hope you enjoy the story and plz review!

**xmidnightrose22**:Don't forget to read Yukkiby's story, for I wrote some of it.

**Mikan POV**

I then skidded to a stop.I slowly turned around to see Hyugga could he want.I just talked to him a while ago.

"Yes,Hyugga?"I answered.

Hyugga was running after me how didn't even break a sweat,how surprising....not.

"Hey, what are you hiding from me?"He asked in frustration.

'Dang he's getting to do,what to do...ah I know.'

"Hm...I'm not hiding anything I just prefer to not tell anyone I just met....especially you of course."

"So I'm a stranger now."He said teasingly.

"No, your just someone I will come to hate,but I will let you in one of my secrets..."I started to do a dramatic so fun.*eek*

"It's, It's"I started.

"What!"he he always this impatient.

"It's for me to know and no one else baka"Ha like I would tell him anything. Causing me all this trouble in one day. What am I a trouble magnet or something? All my life I done nothing but cause trouble. Having an alice stinks at times.

"Hn" Was all he said. Whats with people and words. Doesn't he know that is just plain rude. Oh well who cares about him. Why don't I get him a dictionary it will hopefully teach him some words.

"Well I got to go now. I have a life you know. It's already 8:45. I need to go visit Hotaru. So excuse me. Ja'ne" I replied to his so called comment.

I turned around ready to leave,and go find the pink haired girl and that star tatto guy. I already have forgotten their names. Can't be helped.

As I was about to leave, I felt a strong hold on my wrist. I spunned around and my olive eyes locked in with his crimson eyes. It reminded me of all the blood that was shed in front of me. That bloody color I will always hate. I hate that though I hate that color, his eyes were so mesmerizing. I couldn't move my gaze from him.

*rustle,rustle click snap* I didn't care about that sound it was probally some kids.

His emotion is so hard to read. Then it seems that he had gotten closer. I can feel warmth rushing to my cheeks, but I Mikan Sakura doesn't blush at all anymore. Then what is this feeling?

*rustle,rustle click snap*

I snapped out of it and I was now wondering what that annoying sound could be. I concentrated on the sound. It was coming from my left. It was from the tree?

Supposedly someone spying on me since there was no one around. It sounded like a camera so I can't be mistaken. Who would be stalking me?

Well when I get my hands on that person, I'll kill whoever it is unless it is Hotaru or someone working for her. I know how it is with Hotaru. I don't think I'll get back at Hotaru without using my alices or having her find out about it. Grr..

**Yoshikuni POV**

Natsume sprinted out the door so suddenly that I didn't have time to think. I rushed outside to where my shiny, precious blue custom made duck scooter.

I had paid my life saving of rabbits for this. I wouldn't let anyone touch it or even get near it. Hotaru had made this especially for me. Hotaru said that if it were to break she would never repair it no matter what and no refund.

Well anyways I hopped on it, made it invisible, and flew away. When I'd arrived they were in the restricted part of central town, where only certain people were allowed. The wind kept on blowing my hair. It was so silent that you could here a pin drop. There were a few shops around, but all deserted.

As I got near them I happen to jump into a nearby bush. I feel so itchy like there was itchy couldn't be it. Then I took out my trusty camera. I slowly pushed the bush open enough, so that I could see them. Natsume was holding her after they were just staring deeply into each other said something, but I was too far away to hear.

'If I get closer they might notice me, however I would be able to hear them and get away from this itchy bus. I'll take the second one.'

I quietly crawled over to the closest bush I could fine.I could faintly hear them, there was something about I felt something crawl up my leg.I bent down to see what it was, and there were ants crawling all over me.

"EEK!!!! "

I quickly got up and tried to brush those disgusting things off of me. I finally decided to hide up in the sakura tree that was slightly next to the two.I was pretty shocked that they hadn't notice, well not really about Mikan.I had heard that she was quite foolish and stupid. I grabbed my camera, aimed for the perfect angle, and "rustle, rustle, click, snap"Yes perfect shot! I better get paid a bunch for this. It sorta reminded me of when I met Hotaru.

**Flashback**

"Her name is Imai Hotaru, and starting today, she will be your new classmate."

Hotaru-chan came to the academy during April, the season of sudden frown and that rigid sealed up expression of her can never be change, was my first impression of her.

She wore those white mask that doctor's had and told us that our stupidness was very soon crowded around her and asked all sorts of weird questions. During the first few days here, she made many inventions. I hadn't had the chance to talk to her.

As I walked to see my favorite sempai, Shizune Yamanouichi, who was in the technical class, I saw her whispering to I arrived, Hotaru already left.I tried many attempts asking her what they were talking about,however it failed. She only said that it was a secret for only the two of them. It made me more curious. I then decided to take matters into my own hand, to spy on Hotaru Imai.

Whenever I tried someone always gotten into my way. once I saw Imai and Shizune talking, I climbed the sakura tree that was slightly above them. I cautiously bent down to try to hear them, I had ended up falling right on top of Imai.I had to work for Imai to pay for her broken back,and it seems that I gotten attached to I work for pay.I know Hotaru much more now.

**End of flashback**

'Snap out of it, need to take pictures.'

"Rustle, rustle, click, snap"

'perfection'

Then Mikan turned around looking for someone or something.

'Please don't be don't be me'

"Whoever you are, you better get out now or else"Mikan said.

I froze right then and was looking right at me.I slipped and then came crashing down.

"CRASH!"

**Mikan POV**

I waited until I heard leaves was coming from the sakura tree.I turned to see who it was and there was no one?

"CRASH"

I still didn't see anyone.

'Hmm....Maybe I should use my nullification Nullification.'

Slowly a figure of a girl about my age appeared. She had black layered hair with adorable blue highlights. She had black or very dark brown eyes. She was wearing casual jeans and a plain white tank had a blue duck scooter, that must have cost a was about to run away when I grabbed her.

"Why were you stalking me?" I questioned trying to maintain a guy's voice.

"Well, umm...Hotaru-san that this was my job and that I wouldn't be caught.I wasn't spying on you, I was spying on Natsume"She said.

The tempature strangely increased by a lot.

"I guess I can't do anything about names Mik-"

"Don't worry I know who you name is Yoshikuni !!!!"She said.

I was quite shock that so many people had found out all in a day sure was exhausting and I still got to explain everything to Hotaru and find those two sempai of mine.I decided to read Hyugga's mind since I need to get away from my trouble.

'This girl's hair reminds me of Aoi.I wonder where Aoi can Persona locking Aoi away from probally has no memories of me and is I know for sure that she still is kind,bubbly, and !Why are those two ignoring me.I'll have to do something about that.'Hyugga thought.

'Aoi seems very interesting.I think I want to keep reminds me of my old self'

"Hyugga remember our match is next and if I win I get to have Aoi"

"What!!!!"

"Well I want her"

"I don't know where she is and if you do get her you better not hurt her or I'll personally kill you."

"Fine and i'll tell you everything about me so its a ' ne"

I walked away leaving Hyugga shocked about what he just I got near the duck scooter,I took one kick and i broke a part off of it.

"MIKEY!!!!!!!"

**xmidnightrose22**:Thank you for reading.

**Yoru:**Can I have catnips now?

**xmidnightrose22**:sorry no can do until you thank everyone.

to bloodyrosey and mikan-kawaii-sakura

**xmidnightrose22**:Heres your catnip, now I would like to thank ayumu10 for helping me with my story.I tried to not use much dialogues in this it's better.

**Yoru**:catnip please.

**xmidnightrose22:**No more for you and my fanfiction twilight story will be made soon.


	5. 1st day of training

**xmidnightrose22:** OHAYOU MINNA- SAN !!!!!!!

**lili: **Stop screaming will ya ? You really need to update your story and fix the mistakes.

**xmidnightrose22**: heh heh heh. well I hadn't been updating at all since i didn't feel like typing. So yeah.

**Mikey: **Great the baka is back. Just stop writing this horrible story.

**xmidnightrose22:** WAAAAAAAAHHH! ...... hm what was i screaming about?

**Nakashi: **you were screaming about giving Mikey less rabbits.

**xmidnightrose22: **Oh! Yes. I remember now.

**Mikey: **Cursed! I hate you both! This cruel unhuman author does not own gakuen alice and never will no matter what she does.

**Normal POV**

' Ugh! Where can those two baka wander off to? I need to meet with Hotaru soon and get to my training place on time. Those guys are soooo Dead!' Mikan thought.

Mikan was searching all over town, while running away from her scary fanclub.

' This is soooooo disgusting, especially since i'm a girl and not a dumb boy. Bakas! Can't they see I'm trying to get away from them and that I don't want to be near them!' Mikan thought angrily.

Mikan had finally thought of hiding in the dark alley. She quickly slid away from the path of her fanclub. She went into the smelly, yucky alley between the harness and fish restaurant. Mikan began to use her tracking alice. Above her showed an image of a blue hair guy and a pink hair girl running around like idiots. Next to them was a shop called Howalon. Mikan had never heard of howalon and didn't care much for it.

" Teleport ! " Mikan shouted. In a second Mikan was gone, leaving a trail of smoke.

" Heh, no wonder your her daughter, however I wonder how your sister is." an icy cold voice said now that Mikan have left.

Mikan ended up above a sakura tree near the Howalon shop. Mikan silently floated down to the ground. Mikan lightly tapped Tsubasa shoulder causing him to jump and fall to the ground.

" WAAAAHHHHHH! I wasn't scare." Tsubasa said as he slowly got up.

" Sure you weren't. So why did you left Mikey." Misaki questioned.

" I didn't want to disturb your annoying lover's quarrel." Mikan stated bluntly.

" Now that I told you that, i'll be leaving." Mikan was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Huh? Sh- I mean he didn't tell us anything." Tsubasa stated.

Mikan catched the next bus back to the academy. As soon as she got out she headed striaght for Hotaru's lab. Mikan knocked hard at the door. She look down at her watch waiting impatiently. ' Great it's 8 'o clock. I need to meet that dude for training at nine.....' Mikan thought. Mikan got pissed at waiting and she barged in. *BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA*

Mikan was thrust to the wall, making a giant dent. " Ugh! That hurts ya know." Mikan stated extremelly pissed.

" Baka! Of course it hurts. So are you gonna stay out there all day or come in" Hotaru told Mikan. Hotaru walked back inside knowing that Mikan would follow her. Hotaru motioned for Mikan to sit down. They were staring at each other for a while now. Hotaru decided to make the first move.

" Explain now! Why are you acting strange." Hotaru asked.

" WHATS WRONG! WHATS WRONG! EVERYTHING IS WRONG!" Mikan yelled.

" Jii-chan got murdered and so did everyone else. Its all my fault, my fault, all my fault. You don't understand anything! I Needed to change!"

Mikan couldn't take it anymore so she ran out heading toward the eastern woods.

" Dummy, you don't have to. I'll always be here for you" Hotaru whispered.

Mikan kept on running, finally stopping when she was sure that no one was around. Mikan wanted to cry, but no tears would come out. All her tears had dried up since the last time she cried. Mikan fell onto her knees, feeling helpless. After a while Mikan got up and looked around. She was near a small, flowing river. Mikan looked down into the water, seeing the reflection of the stars. It was quite calming for her. The wind was gently blowing around her. Small pink petals swirled all around. They were sakura petals. Mikan stood there admiring the scene before her. Mikan eventually realized how dark it was. Mikan glanced down at her watch to see that it was already 8:58.

Mikan took one swift jump and landed on a branch. Mikan darted as fast as she could to the northern woods. Mikan searched around waiting for someone to appear. A man emerged from the darkness of the night.

" Your late by .3 seconds. I expected more from you." He said.

" Excuse me for taking my time" Mikan replied.

" Here get change and don't complain." Persona said. He handed Mikan some clothes.

" These are girl clothes. I'm not going to wear these. " Mikan stated.

Persona grabbed Mikan by the arm, placing his alice on her. Mikan had black marks on both of her arm and it kept spreading. Mikan winced in response.

" Foolish girl, this will make it easier for your identity. It would be too obvious if you were to be a guy. You are the only new student. Unlike my kuro neko, you will be obedient. I won't remove that mark until you learn. Got it?" Persona retorted.

" Yes, sir " Mikan replied.

Mikan left and got changed. When she came out she had on a black top, a pair of black gloves, a pair of black gunner's boot, and a black skirt with black leggings. Mikan had added a skull belt as a touch. She had tied her hair into a neat ponytail with strands of hair stinking out on the side.

" Here" Person said while tossing some contacts and a sapphire heart hairpin.

Mikan quickly added the hairpin on her hair and wore the contacts. Mikan's eye color was a nice shade of aqua green and her hair color magically changed into a pastel blue.

" Now that everything is settled, I want you to run around the campus 387 times and defeat these 897 shadow creatures, that I have created, all in half an hour. These should be done without the use of your alice. Starting now." Person said not giving any mercy.

Mikan dashed off running as quickly as she can. She went around and around, not stopping once. Sweat could be seen dripping off of her. Mikan finally haulted to a stop as she finish her last lap. Mikan had about only 4 minutes left of her time limit. Mikan rushed to destroy the shadow creatures. She knocked them down one by one. However, the creatures had reappeared. While Mikan was thinking of a way to get rid of them, a shadow leaped out of the darkness and slashed Mikan's left arm. * Drip, Drip, Drip* Blood was slowly oozing out.

" UGH! I AM SO PISSED!!!!!!!!!! Mikan punched and kicked like there was no tommorow. They had just kept multiplying.

' Think. think. think. Shadows can't be seen if therre is light shining on it.'

Mikan snapped her finger to let a flame of fire engulf the room. The shadows quickly sunked to the ground. Mikan walked over to persona clutching her left hand.

" There all done" Mikan stated.

" You failed" Persona replied bluntly.

" How can I fail, I finished on time." Mikan argued.

" I clearly stated to not use your alice. You know your alice is the intermittent shape (** i'm not sure if that is her alice shape. Plz tell me if it is wrong and what it really is**.) You can't always rely on it. You'll be useless if your alice won't work" Persona replied coldly.

" Yeah, yeah. Whatever" Mikan answered boredly. Persona grabbed Mikan and thrust her to the floor.

" Remember this, your under my control. Now be a good little butterfly and don't cause me trouble. I can make the pain worsen." was all Mikan could hear before she had blacked out.

**The next day.....**

**Mikan's POV**

I woke up from some bright light shining on me. It was only the sun. I slowly tried to get up, but my leg failed me. I fell down rather hard. My what a way to start the day. ' hm. It wasn't light when I came here, so It's probablly morning.' I looked down at myself to see girl's clothes.

' Oh crap. I need to change. UGH! I'll need to go to my room....... WAIT that gay dude never gaved me a room! Where am I suppose to go?'

**Normal POV**

Mikan was finally able to get up by using the tree as a support for herself. Mikan staggered around trying to get back to the academy. As she was wandering around, she came across a well built logged cabin. There were puffs of smoke coming from the chimmney. ' There has to be someone around, I mean who would leave a fire unextingushed. Right? ' Mikan thought.

Mikan made her way to the cabin, wobbling every step she took. Mikan went into the cabin without knocking. She looked around to see that nobody was there. There were hot baked cookies lying on the table. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

Located beside the table was a picture. In the picture was a handsome guy and a small brown bear with black eyes. The guy could be consider a prince with his looks. The bear on the other hand, seemed a bit scary. The bear was literally glaring at you. Mikan was so caught up into the picture that she didn't notice anything.

* Creek*

**xmidnightrose22:** Arigatou for reading. I know that it was short and had many mistakes.

**Anna:** Now she would like to ask you a question.

**xmidnightrose22:** Who should Mikan be paired with: Natsume Hyugga, the new character coming later on in the story, or no one?

**Anna:** Please answer. There's fresh baked chocolate chip cookies.

**xmidnightrose22: **Sorry if the chapter took long. I just really hate typing. The next chapter would possibly be updated next week or sooner.

**Anna:** Thanks for reviewing.


	6. Mr Bear's cabin

**xmidnightrose22: **hi..... I hope you will enjoy it.

**Natsume:** hm. at least you aren't screaming like an idiot.

**xmidnightrose22:** yeah, yeah. whatever.

**Natsume**: tch.

**xmidnightrose22:** Anna, Nonoko finish the intro for me.

**Anna, Nonoko:** hai!

**Anna**: she doesn't own us!

**Nonoko:** thanks to YunaNeko and suteki-shoujo for reviewing!

**Anna:** Thanks to shironeko95, LOVE, ShiroSakuraTenshi, riza106, Suzuka Harukaze, and CoOlBeRry for adding this story to their favorites.

**Nonoko:** Also thanks for Emmoria, Cartoongirl42, ELoXiN, Karlaaaa., Suzuka Harukaze, suteki-shoujo, and shironeko95 for adding this to story alert.

**Anna:** thanks to sweet-blackrevenge for adding Kim to author alert and to favorite author.

**Narumi: *** dances into the room* Don't forget to review so that Kim would update faster.

**Mikan POV**

" creek" I spun around to see a small, adorable bear at the door. I was quite surprise to meet a stuff bear that is alive. I kept my face as stoic as I can, so that I wouldn't look like a huge fool. I glanced down at the picture I was holding and then I looked back up to examine the bear. The bear is supposedly the same one from this picture. In a flash, a fist came crashing into my face, which caused me to fall down on the hard, cold floor.

" Ouch! I'm sorry for intruding. I was just curious," I told the bear politely, not wanting to get into any trouble in my condition now. The strange, brown bear didn't reply. It walked right pass me, and started boiling some water. I think. The bear left and came back with a fuzzy blanket, a first aid kit, and a pair of guy's clothes.

' Why would a bear that i just met, and that punched me, bring these things for me. The bear couldn't possibly know that I dress as a guy, so that must be the only clothes the bear has.'

The bear layed the stuff on the brown, little couch. The bear turned around and stared at me. I cautiously stood up and headed toward the bear. The bear had me lay down, so my wound could get bandage.

**Normal POV**

Mr. Bear, obviously was the owner of this cabin. Mr. Bear treated Mikan's wound and made some hot tea from wild herbs he found. Mikan sipped the yucky, bitter drink. The tea had helped loosened the awful pain she felt. After her wound was carefully bandaged, she gotten dressed in the boys high schooler's uniform. It was much to big for a middle schooler.

" Um, Arigatou. Is there anything I could do for you?" Mikan questioned. The small, stuff bear on the other hand gave Mikan a dark look. It took a bit for Mikan to realize what was wrong.

"Oh! Just stand right there." Mikan said. Mikan muttered some strange foreign words and focused onto Mr. Bear.

"Now try saying something." Mikan commanded.

"Hn. Whatever." Mr. Bear replied.

" Ja'ne" Mikan answered before vanishing. Mikan dragged herself across to the school's hospital. Mikan got a new pair of uniform to change into. Mikan left heading toward class. *BANG* The door slid open. Mikan appeared before everyone. The class was all startled except for some. No one could see her bandaged wound since it was well hidden under her blazer.

" WAh! I thought you were going to skip!" Narumi exclaimed while bouncing up and down.

" Whatever. " Mikan turned and she glared at Naru. Naru was curious to why she is standing there. He just stood there wondering what went wrong. He couldn't figure it out, so he decided to finally ask.

" i-is th-there a problem Mikey-kun?" Narumi stuttered. Mikan just gave him a more deadly glare.

" Hm. Let me think. Maybe its because I don't have a FREAKIN ROOM! Another thing is where do I SIT!" Mikan yelled in rage.

" Ah. You see there isn't a room avaliable at the moment. You may stay with Imai" Narumi started.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Everyone went.

" My Prince can't possibly stay with HER. " Permy shriek.

" Um. Doesn't it seem rather odd for a girl and a guy to share room? You should ask them about it first." Yuu stated.

" I don't care" was Mikan's comment. Mikan didn't mind since Hotaru is her best friend and since Hotaru is a girl too.

" Whatever" was Hotaru's reply. Hotaru was busy inventing some kind of machine to care.

" Okay. Now your seat will be next to Imai" Narumi proclaimed.

* POOF!* A weird girl popped up next to Hotaru.

" Hotaru-chan, I'm hungry. Why is everyone staring at me? This is my seat since forever." Yoshikuni said, inconveniently sitting next to Hotaru. Yoshikuni ended up finding some pocky in her bag.

" Ah. I forgot you were here" Narumi exclaimed." I suppose you can be Natsume's partner. So sit next to him Mikey-kun"

Mikan trudged over to the back row looking grouchy. Mikan sat down and ignored the remarks that Natsume gave her. She was quite irritated, but didn't want to give him any satisfactory.

" Ja'ne. Free Day everyone!" Narumi shouted. Narumi twirled out the room wearing a fairy princess dress. Mikan headed toward Hotaru only to be blocked by two girls. One had long blue hair and blue eyes. The other had silky pink hair and pink colored eyes.

" Um. I'm anna and this is my best friend Nonoko!" The pink hair girl shouted. She was quite bubbly.

" Do you wanna hang out with us?" The blue hair girl asked.

" Um. I'm quite busy and all..." Mikan began.

"ONEGAI!" Anna and Nonoko begged giving her those cute puppy eyes.

" I guess it wouldn't hurt." Mikan replied. Mikan can never resist that look. The two girls rushed off outside.

" See. I told you he isn't bad." Anna whispered to Nonoko on the way out.

Mikan took off to 's cabin. The forest had a nice quiet atmosphere. The trees made good shade. Mikan was at peace walking through the forest that is until someone showed up. The oneshe ran into was the one and only Serio( Persona).

" Might as well use you right away. Your first mission is tonight at 6." He told her.

Mikan stood there for a second before registering what happen. Mikan later continued on her path.

**Meanwhile.......**

' Huh? I usually have a mission by now.' Natsume thought sitting at **HIS** sakura tree. Then, out came Persona from behind the cherry blossom tree.

" Kuro Neko. A mission tonight at 6. You'll need to meet someone." Persona said.

'See. There's alway a mission. Its quite natural.....WAIT! I have to meet someone. It probablly be some stupid guy. Damn that.' Natsume thought.

**BAck to Mikan.....**

Mikan headed toward 's house. She was holding a bag that contained the uniform she had gotten. She had finally reach Mr. bear's place. She went up to the door and knocked.

* KNOCK. KNOCk*

The one who opened the door wasn't Mr. Bear, but .............

* * *

**xmidnightrose22:** Sorry if chapter is short.

**Anna:** Plz review to at least 30.

**Nonoko:** She'll make the next one extra long if she gets more than 30 reviews.

**xmidnightrose22:** Hope ya enjoyed it.


	7. The challenge

**xmidnightrose22:** Ohayou! I started writing the day after I updated.

**Yoshikuni:** RAWR! I know who that person is.

**xmidnightrose22:** Huh? what are you talking about?

**Yoshikuni:** The guy at 's place. You know the one where all those who review asked or already guessed right.

**xmidnightrose22:** Oh, that. Of course. It was pretty obvious. Now speaking of reviewers. Thanks to you all. I updated as fast as I could.

**Yoshikuni:** She doesn't own Gakuen Alice or any character in this story except Yoshikuni for now.

**xmidnightrose:** Hopefully this won't be boring.

**Yoshikuni:** So enjoy it. Now lets begin.

* * *

**Normal POV**

There stood the guy with wavy, blond hair. Most would call him a prince.

" Hello, Are you here to request for a stuff animal?" The blond boy asked. Mikan was quite confused. She expected Mr. Bear to open the door. ' Maybe, just maybe I might have gone to the wrong place. Doesn't hurt to ask.' Mikan thought.

"No, do I look like someone who would? Anyway, I came to return something to . " Mikan replied. " If this is the right place."

" Ah, you know my friend here. Please come in." the guy gesture to come inside. He moved away to let her pass through. She walked in to see and several other stuff animals serving a guy wearing a panda hat and who has a blue star below his left eye. They were serving things like animal shaped cookies and tea. The guy with the panda hat looked up to see who was visiting.

"Ah! It's you! What are you doing at Kaname's place!?" He exclaimed rather loudly.

"Do you know him Tsubasa?" asked Kaname.

" I actually do. He is my new kouhai." Tsubasa answered. Mikan was getting quite annoyed with their boring talk.

" Oi, Baka. I only came here to return this right here." Mikan announced. She flung the bag she was holding to Kaname, however the bag ended up landing on Tsubasa's head. The poor guy got knocked out in that one blow. The stuffed animals set their plate on the table. They barely lifted Tsubasa up, and carried him to the couch.

"Ha. It wasn't my fault that he has very bad reflexes." Mikan told them.

" So how do you know ?" Kaname asked.

Mikan began to tell him the whole story. Well, she left out Persona, the part where she got hurt, and how she got to 's place. You can say that she lied about the whole thing. Mikan bid farewell to them all. She went on her way to see Hotaru for information about the room she was to share. She went into the room without knocking. Hotaru's room was humongous. It was much bigger that her lab. This was to be expected for a triple star. It wasn't as big as a special star's room. The wall were the color of violet. There was little dragonflies on the wall paper. It was as if they were floating around the room. There was a King size bed. It was so soft that you could mistake it as a cloud. Hotaru had a piano placed right next to her giant collection of money making and money saving books. Mikan realized that she didn't have any baggages. She couldn't get any since she ended up here unexpectantly. Mikan decided that she would need to go on a shopping spree soon. It would be better to go right away.

"Ne, Hotaru. I'll be going to central town. You can come if you want."Mikan stated. Mikan took the necklace out of her pocket and placed it gently on the table. Mikan took her card that she was holding and stuffed it in her pocket. She waited for Hotaru to get ready. Hotaru had changed into a pair of jeans and a purple top. She took out a similar card to Mikan. The only difference was that she had three stars on her. Mikan had only a sakura emblem on it.

" Show me your card." Hotaru commanded. Mikan reached into her pocket and pulled out her special card. Hotaru took it for a short moment. She carefully examined this particular card. Hotaru then returned it back to Hotaru.

" Your card has unlimited amount of cash, unlike mine. Oh, and before we go , I'll need you to pay up all the cash you owe me from the past. By the way, it would be 590,000 yen." Hotaru added.

Mikan transfered the money over to Hotaru's card. They then left the room to go wait at the bus station. They were walking silently next to each other. Hotaru would have brought her duckskooter, however she didn't have it. Yoshikuni borrowed it for a week and was paying 7,000 yen. Hotaru could never resist money. The reaon why Yoshikuni was borrowing the duckscooter was because a certain someone broke hers. They got onto the bus and waited. Once they reached Central Town, Anna and Nonoko spotted them. The two got dragged to a small alice cafe. The inside of the cafe was quite nice. The wallpaper was an ocean blue. The waiter dressed as maids or butlers. The four sat down at an empty table in the far back. Anna and Nonoko both ordered a chocolate sundae. Mikan ordered a delicious strawberry cake. Hotaru on the other hand ordered crab brains. The other three did not want to ask her why she ordered that thing.

Their waiter was quite nice. She had silky, red hair that barely reached her back. She was only a high schooler doing a part time job. She needed the money to be able to get a certain outfit. She needed a nice outfit to wear for the prominent musical competition. Her name is Kahoko Hino. She plays the violin. She was choosen to participate in the contest, even though she is from the general education department. Her school was called Seisou Academy. The Seisou Academy was divided into two section. One was the General Education Department, where those with no musical talent were. The other section was the Music Department, where those with musical talent stayed. The cafe was a magical place, it is connected to Alice Academy. Only those from the two prestigious academy was allowed there. The Seisou Academy was blessed by a fairy. Most who were in Seisou Academy had the music alice. The others had some sort of ability that hasn't awaken yet.

In the end, Mikan ended up paying for all the food. Anna and Nonoko were leaving back to school. There was only her and Hotaru left. They left the cafe to go shop for Mikan's stuff. Before they left, Hotaru thought she saw a little friend of her. Hotaru just shook the image out of her head. Hotaru took out a long list for Mikan. They went around town shopping together. Hotaru convinced Mikan to get a few girl clothes just in case. Those who saw them, might have mistaken them having a date. A blond hair boy happen to be one of them who made a mistake. As soon as he saw them together, rage started to build up inside of him.

**Ruka POV**

I was petting Usagi, my pet bunny, when I spotted Hotaru. I was going to go and greet her. That is before I saw Mikey walking next to her carrying some bags. The two being together made me furious.

'Calm down. They're only childhood friends and besides Ho-Imai probablly had him come to carry her stuff. Yeah thats right.' I thought trying to keep being positive.

' Childhood friends only last until elementary. They know each other from long ago. What if he asked her to come with him and she agreed. It might not be just carrying stuff.'

I looked around to see who said that.

'Hey Idiot! I'm your conscious. Your as dumb as Natsume. I mean thats what my friend tells me. He is Natsume's conscious after all'

' I'm no idiot! Why do you show up now?!'

'You just admitted that you are an idiot. I'm here to tell you that what you are feeling is jealousy. Duh'

' Why would I be jealous, stupid. I don't even like Hotaru and I never admitted that I'm an idiot!'

' I never said that you were jealous of Hotaru and that guy or even mentioned them. You answered to when I yelled hey idiot. See, I'm right.'

' Why do I have such an annoying conscious?'

' You know you think differently than how you act. Gosh! why does everyone tells me that?'

' So what? I don't care.'

" Oi, Ruka. We going or not?"

**Normal POV**

Ruka wa to busy debating if he should believe his conscious or not. Natsume got tired of getting Ruka's attention. He left slightly irritated. Ruka was now on the street of Central Town all alone. Fan girls started to circle around him without him noticing. As soon as Hotaru and Mikan left, his so called conscious left. Which left him in despairs since he was now surrounded by fan girls. Mikan told Hotaru that she had to go somewhere and that she would be back in an hour and a half. Mikan went to a vacant section. So as soon as she got there she burst out laughing. This was the first time in years that she has laughed. Mikan was inconveniently under a certain Sakura tree that belonged to a certain someone. Mikan let her guard down while she was here. She fell to the ground laughing and rolling like a mad person. There happen to be a little kitty cat in the certain tree. It was slowly waking up.

**Natsume POV**

I hear laughter from below. I looked down to see that guy laughing his stupid head off.

"HA! HA! HA! HE! HE! HE!" Thats weird. His voice sounds kinda like a girl. That can't be. I must be dreaming. Why in the world is he laughing? I decided to go back to sleep.

_"Big Brother." I turned to see my little sister smiling at me. She was wearing a flower hairclip. I missed her so much. I ran with all my might to catch her. She was so close yet so far._

_"Big Brother" I reached out my hand to get Aoi._

"HA! HA! HA! HE! HE! HE!"

I woke up to some extremelly annoying laugh. Will that person just shut up! I will have to personally deal with this.

**Normal POV**

The purpose of coming to a secluded place was so that Mikan can release all of her laughter. She wouldn't want anyone to see her like this. Mikan was the one and only conscious of Ruka. Mikan had use one of the alice that she copied to get inside of Ruka's mind. A sly cat came falling from above and landed perfectly. He turned to face her.

"Oi, Baka. Your such a burden on everyone. Laughing like a hyena." Natsume stated. Mikan stopped laughing and got up from the ground. She brushed the grass off of her clothes. Natsume sure knows how to ruin anyone's day.

"Ha. Is there a rule against laughing? Huh? How about we start our little match today? That is unless your too scared," Mikan challenged.

"Hn. Name it." Natsume answered. Natsume smirk knowing that he would surely win. He is the black cat after all.

" Are you sure? Then our match will last for 5 days. The task is to see who can save Aoi-chan first. So get ready." said Mikan. Natsume literally froze. He was like ice. He wouldn't want to jeopardize Aoi's life, however he might get to save her. Mikan stood ther watching him. Amusement could be clearly seen in her eye. Mikan let out the slightest smirk. She started to slowly walk away from him.

"Ne, I never said that I was going to back out." Natsume stated. That was enough to get Mikan fired up.

" Then let the game begin." Mikan told him. " Oh, and there is no rule" Mikan walked off knowing who she should observe. Natsume of course knew who had her. Mikan went to search for Hotaru. Hotaru didn't come back for another hour. Hotaru was carrying a stack of books about music.

" Oi, what took you so long? Anyways I'll need one of your invention. Of course I'll pay whatever price it is." Mikan greeted her. They got onto the next bus back to the Academy. They left the bus and went to their room. They placed the 73 boxes all in a corner of the room. It was all stored in an acorn. The acorn was obviouslly one of Hotaru's invention. It could store up to a million items. Though Hotaru charged Mikan for using it. The two girls later came across the lab. Hotaru unlocked the door of the lab, to find it in a huge mess.

" I told you to not try and help." Hotaru told a robot that has pig tails and big olive eyes. Mikan didn't want to see the old her so she broke the robot into millions of pieces.

" There much better" Mikan announced. Mikan took the remaining parts and threw it out the window.

" You owe me for that. Anyways, what would you need?" Hotaru stated. Mikan was to sneak into the Hana-Hime shrine underground. She knew it was Persona who kept Aoi locked up.

" I need some way to get through alice detectors without being known. I suppose you already have it before I even told you. Don't question me." Mikan replied. Hotaru handed Mikan a watch. It was a black digital watch.

" What am I suppose to do with this stupid watch?" Mikan complained.

" Dummy, that watch has a button that you can click to get rid of alice detectors and to tell time. Your usually late so that would help. It will be 3,683 yen." Hotaru answered with money signs reflecting from her eye. Mikan cautiously handed over her special card to Hotaru. Hotaru took it and withdraw the amount needed. Mikan started clicking random buttons. There was laser that can cut through steel. A rope that can hold up to 1000 pounds. There was also an atom size bomb.

" I'm almost ready."


	8. Preparations

**xmidnightrose22: **Hey!

**Anna:** She doesn't own Gakuen Alice!

**xmidnightrose22:** Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Anna:** Don't forget to read Kim's other fanfiction. Its called The Journey to different worlds.

**xmidnightrose22:** Yup I just wrote it. Its a fanfiction for Shugo Chara. I'm not going to forget about this fanfiction. I just wanted to have more stories.

**Anna:** So read and review this chapter!

**xmidnightrose22:** And before I forget, thanks to Juuri-chan and wolfmoon69 for adding this to your favorite story!

**Anna:** Thanks to sangoyasha for adding her to favorite author!

**xmidnightrose22: **Big thanks to Cartoongirl42, nakashie, YunaNeko, sangoyasha, Mimi-me, Bubblygirl38, and

AYUMU10 for reviewing!

**Anna: **You alway have to much dialogue.

**xmidnightrose22:** It's just a habit of mine. I try to add more description rather than dialogue.

**Normal POV**

Mikan left the lab, since she had other business to attend to. Mikan was heading in the direction of the girl's dorm. The path toward the dorms were filled with students eating outside and laughing like idiots. It was already time for lunch, but Mikan didn't care.

**Mikan POV **

I was walking the extremelly long corridor to get to the annoying blue haired girl's room. I had heard from a really reliable source that she has the alice of chemistry. I would need her to make me a couple of potions to use. I can't alway rely on only my alice.

' This little game i'm having with Hyugga isn't going to be simple. Persona would most likely have her lock up. I'll find out more information at tonight's mission.' I thought to myself. A sudden pain came to me. It was that cursed mark. It started to hurt like crazy.

**Normal POV**

Mikan suddenly dropped down to the floor. She screamed in agony over the wretched pain. The mark was acting on her. Mikan began to sweat a whole lot. There wasn't anyone around at the time. They were all either outside or in the cafeteria eating lunch. Mikan wasn't strong or knowledgable enough to remove the death mark.

' Dang! How am I suppose to do the mission tonight....... Ah I think that Hotaru's brother has the healing alice. I can alway copy it. It wouldn't be as strong as the real alice, but it would help me a bunch' Mikan thought to herself.

Mikan suddenly knelt to the ground. She rested her head on the wall under the window. She slowly began to doze off into a deep sleep. After sleeping for two whole hours, she woke up from her nap. Mikan was feeling much better now so she went to see Nonoko.

"KNOCK, KNOCK" The sound of Mikan knocking on the door went.

Nonoko slowly opened up the door. Mikan looked to see Nonoko in a mess. Her silky blue hair was slightly burning. Mikan quickly snapped her finger to extinguish the fire.

" Thanks. Um.....what is your last name? I can't just call you by your first name." Nonoko questioned Mikan. Mikan thought of many last name, but couldn't find a good one.

" You don't need to know. Just call me by my first name." Mikan answered.

Nonoko nodded her head and gesture for Mikan to come inside. Her room was completely crazy. The room was filled with colorful smokes that produced many strange odors. Paper could be seen scattered all over the floor. Test tubes was on the table and some were found broken on the ground. There was a tiny, brown chipmunk on Nonoko's desk.

" Please don't mind the mess. I was conducting an experiment when this chipmunk came in and destroyed the whole thing. I spent all my time trying to catch this guy. Anyway, what did you came here for?" Nonoko explained.

Mikan didn't reply, she only began to examine the chipmunk. She bent down and motioned for the creature to come to her. Mikan had secretly used an alice she copied from Ruka. It may had worked, but the chipmunk ended up biting her whole hand.

" Ouch! Anyway, can you do me a favor Nonoko? I want you to make all these potion from this list. I'll of course repay you in any way." Mikan told her.

Nonoko grabbed the chipmunk that was trying to get away. The list read: 3 transforming potions, 2 invisibility potion, 2 smoke bomb, and a personality change potion. Mikan handed the list over to Nonoko.

" Um I could do that. You should go to the hospital and i'll bring this little fellow to Ruka. I would be done with the potion in an hour." Nonoko suggested.

Nonoko hurried out the room to the barn. Mikan made her way over to the hospital. She flung the door open to see that it was empty. It was break time for the workers. Mikan realized that she hadn't ate lunch yet. Mikan decided to hurry up so she could go and eat lunch.

Mikan made her way over to the cabinent and grabbed some rubbing alcohol and a few bandages. Mikan began to bandage herself. She covered the blood that came from the bite and covered some of the marks on her arm. The other area she covered with her long sleeve shirt. Her left arm had a huge disgusting wound on the side. She was about done.

"Yoink"

A guy grabbed the bottle of rubbing alcohol out of her hand. Mikan looked up to see a tall guy with raven hair. The guy of course was a worker there. he had on an emotionless face.

**Mikan POV**

' He looks oddly familiar. I wonder why? Hm.' I thought while staring at him. He looked way taller than me.

**Normal POV**

Hotaru unexpectantly appeared at the open door.

" Hey, what are you doing brother?" Hotaru questioned.

Hotaru was dressed casually and she had a new invention beside her. In her hand was also several photos of Ruka, Natsume, and Mikey. Mikan got up to glare at Hotaru for having many embarrasing photo even if she just came to the Academy.

The photo were when Mikan tripped, ran into a pole, and when she fell. Mikan was being careless when those photo were taken. There were also a few picture of Natsume, however they were all when he was sleeping. Now Ruka had more pictures than those two combined. It was when he was force to dress as a girl, playing with his animal friends, and of his performance at the school festival a couple years back.

" Oh, Hotaru. I was just bandaging myself after a chipmunk bit me. I would like my photos back, or I'll blackmail you. I've collected quite a few, during our childhood adventures. That is before you began blackmailing. They were just memorable photos, but quite embarassing. You can certainly keep the rest. If you happen to have an embarassing photo I could use to blackmail Hyuga, contact me." Mikan told Hotaru.

Hotaru reluctantly handed them over. Mikan took the chance to secretly copy Subaru' s alice. Mikan took her photos and left for her dorm. She fixed her mission outfit and grabbed a bag. She placed her clothes, contacts, and hairpin into the bag. She took the watch and the necklace she got from central town. She hurridly stuffed them in. She went to get the potions from nonoko. Added them to her bag and tossed Nonoko a small sack filled with tons of 500 rabbits.

Mikan left Nonoko's room and was now in the hall. She quickly placed on her disguise and attach the watch on her belt. She looked out the window and swiftly jumped out. She scurried away to the Northern forest as quietly as she could. As she approached the location, two figure seem to have form. They both had on a mask, unlike Mikan. You could barely see them if it wasn't for the brightly shining moon. The two figure were both wearing black so they could blend in with the darkness of the night. They were obviously guys.

" We've been waiting. " Persona said.

Mikan began to examine the other guy. He had raven black hair and one ruby earring on. Persona seemed to be normal enough for Mikan. She wasn't curious to know who he is. Only a small fraction of her wanted to know who was behind the mask.

**The Boy POV**

I was already at the meeting place ahead of time. The devil Persona informed me that I would need to meet some newcomer. I believe that it was going to be a guy. The Bastard was already here waiting. After a long hour of waiting, Persona stepped out. I quickly followed him. I looked to see a girl with aqua green eyes and pastel blue colored hair. She wasn't wearing a mask like the rest of us did. She carried a bag of some kind with her. ' What the Hell is a girl doing here?!' I thought to myself.

" We've been waiting." I heard the bastard say. I was shock to utter disbelief to know that I would have to meet some girl. I thought that it was going to be some guy. I contain my feeling of shock inside of me. I was to not show any emotion beside anger. I stared at the girl, waiting for her to say something. She didn't utter a single word. The bastard didn't seem to care.

**xmidnightrose22:** Thanks for reading everyone. Gomen for not updating for a while.

**Anna: **Yeah. We all know. Don't really need to explain about how busy you were.

**xmidnightrose22:** Now the story is getting interesting. Wait until Mikan goes on her mission. I can't wait for when she discover something completely shocking later on.

**Anna:** What? What is it?

**xmidnightrose22:** I'm not suppose to tell. It would spoil everything I work for to get here.

**Anna:** Hm. Makes sense. Then PLEASE hurry and write the next chapters. I want to find out now!

**xmidnightrose22:** Just wait and see. Please review this chapter and my other story.


	9. Mission Time!

**Kimmy:** Hey Everyone!

**Koko:** Hey, why am I hardly in the story?

**Kimmy:** Well, Your not important. Your not the main character.

**Koko:** Eh?! That's so mean. Then I'll just spoil this whole story.

**Kimmy:** You do that and i'll make your life a living hell. Understand?

**Koko:** * Gulp* yes

**Nonoko:** She doesn't own GA.

**Kimmy**: I apologize for not updating since February. I been very busy, wasn't motivated, and had writer's block, so i made this EXTRA Long. I'll try to update more often, but it might take a very long time.

**Anna:** So lets get on with the story.

**Kimmy**: Yup and I hope You all enjoy it. Oh and thanks for everyone who reviewed and read this story.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

" She is my latest toy. You are to assist her with this mission, Kuro Neko," Persona Stated.

"Tch. Whatever," Natsume answered back.

" You guys already know each other, I suppose, so we should skip the introduction. You are needed to get the files of the location of all the bases and get me an orange stone. You have to bring everything back in perfect condition, especially the stone." Persona ordered.

Mikan already knew that Natsume is the one and only Black Cat. She didn't dare to speak for he would surely recognize her voice. Mikan pointed the direction they were suppose to go and dissapeared. Natsume was obviously annoyed, another problem to deal with. He jumped up and landed on a branch. He jumped from branch to branch, heading for the base.

**NATSUME POV**

'Tch. What is with that girl? Can she speak or is she a freakin mute? Not that I care.' That girl suddenly dissapear before my eyes. I figure that she has the teleportation alice. She could have transported me there too, but who cares. I was well on my way to their headquarters. It looked like any old warehouse.

I stayed behind a bush, getting ready to barge in.

**NORMAL POV**

Mikan had already stolen the files. All she needed left was the stone. She crept into a random room. Inside the room was a box. She flip on a switch to reveal several red lasers. A single touch of a laser would burn your flesh. Mikan deactivated the laser and headed toward the box. Inside the box was a brightly glowing orange stone. She hacked the code on the outside of the box and got it to open up. She reached in the box and grabbed the stone. A slight shock ran through Mikan the moment she touched it.

A loud siren came screeching out. Mikan was using her invisibility alice earlier, so that no one could see her. Mikan took off her invisibility alice. Several guards came out and began attacking Mikan. Mikan use her stealing alice and stole all of their alices. Mikan tucked all the alice stone into a bag she was carrying. Defeating these guys was a walk through the park for Mikan. She skillfully escape the warehouse without getting any injuries. Mikan headed toward Natsume who barely arrived and was going to go in.

"BONK!" Natsume looked down to see what had hit him. It was the stone. He turned around to see the girl. She tossed him the files and grabbed his hand. In a matter of seconds they arrived.

**NATSUME POV**

She finish the mission so fast. I barely arrived and she was already done. I was slower than a girl. I can't believe this! There was just something awfully familar about her. She acted just like that Mikey guy. That can't be though. One is a girl and one is a boy. I guess i just have to find out myself.

**NORMAL POV**

Mikan and Natsume ended up in front of Persona. Natsume handed over the files and the stone. Persona smirked at them.

" Mission complete. Return and await further instructions. Hm. Not bad. I suppose that you done nothing my Kuro Neko," Persona said.

" I wasn't even needed," Natsume replied.

" You may leave now," Persona ordered.

Mikan walked off, leaving Natsume behind. Mikan was heading toward the dorm while Natsume was quietly following.

**MIKAN POV**

I was heading toward the dorm to not look so suspicious. I was planning on rescuing Aoi today. During my walk, I could hear footsteps coming from behind. I suppose that it was Natsume, so I turned around the corner. I looked around and spotted an open window. I swiftly climb up the building and got in. I have no clue on who room I went in. I remain quiet as I wait for Natsume to leave.

**NATSUME POV**

I was secretly following the girl to find out who she was. Persona mentioned that we had already met. I don't think that was her natural hair color and I bet she was wearing contacts. It could have been someone from class, however there weren't any girl that could fit the description. It could be that blackmailing inventor freak except she had the invention alice. There wasn't anyone in the class that had the teleportation alice. It must have been someone new to the dangerous ability class, yet there wasn't anyone new. The only new person to the school was that Mikey guy. Nah. That couldn't be him......

I was a few feet away from her. She rounded the corner and just dissapear. I gave up after searching and went up to my special star room. Ruka was probablly worrying about me. I took off my mask and went to my bed. I couldn't sleep, all I could think about was that girl. My mind soon wandered and I began thinking of Aoi. I would surely save her.......

**MIKAN POV**

I looked out the window to see him leaving. I quickly scanned the room to see if there was anyone here. No one was present. It looked like an attic. It had tons of boxes. The room was dark and dusty. It look like no one had enter this place for years. This might make a good room for me. I'll tell the gay tomorrow. Now all I need to do is rescue Aoi from that HanaHime Place. Persona wouldn't be there right now. He needed to wait for other members of the D.A. class to come. I pulled up my sleeve to see that the death mark was slowly dissapearing. It must be the result of my stealing alice. I looked again to see if he was really gone. There was no trace of him. Damn. I could have just use my teleportation alice. Though, I shouldn't alway use my alice. I jumped out the window. I landed perfectly as always.

**NORMAL POV**

Mikan soon arrive at the Hana Hime. Mikan was hiding on top of a tree, while getting a few things out. She took out the invisibility potion that would only last for 20 minutes at the most. She picked it up and gulped down the strange looking liquid. Mikan quickly scan the area with her x-ray alice to make things a whole lot simpler. There were over 8,000 alice detectors. Aoi was located in the den. Mikan clicked the button on the left side of the watch and somehow all the detectors turned off.

" Dang! How does Hotaru do that?" Mikan whispered to herself.

Mikan cautiously crept into the building without anyone noticing. Inside were several winding hallways and several rooms. It had so many passages that you could never get out without having a tour guide. Luckily Mikan already seem to know where to go. Mikan wandered around the empty halls until she reached the stairs. Mikan slowly descended down the stairs.

" THUD!" Once Mikan was 4 steps away from the bottom, she tripped. The sound alerted the guards of tresspasser. No one was aloud to go down there without any notices. Several guys clad in black came rushing out. However, there was no one in sight. They seem to puzzle over this. Mikan took the opportunity to get away as soon as possible. That is until the potion wore off.

" Hey! There she is!" screamed out a guy. Everyone turned around to see a girl.

Ice daggers, Knives, and shurikens came flying toward Mikan. ' Oh shit!' Mikan thought before dodging the attacks. She avoided most of the attacks, however one manage to scrape her leg.

" Ugh!" Mikan screamed out. Mikan jumped and knocked two guys out with a single kick. One man came charging at her from behind, while shifting into a tiger. Mikan use her nullification alice on him and grabbed him by the collar. She then flung him to the wall. Suddenly, a cold breeze came sweeping across the room. Mikan soon found herself frozen to the ground. Mikan looked up to see a girl. The girl had silverish blue hair that was curly at the end. She looked almost lifeless, but her blue eyes showed sadness.

" I really don't want to hurt anyone, but if you don't leave I will have to." The girl said out loud. Mikan gotten this far already and wasn't planning to leave just yet. Mikan release the fire alice she copied and soon all the ice melted. The girl had an icy aura around her. The girl unleashed a blast of ice at Mikan. Mikan dodge it and got out a bottle of transformation potion. She took it out and grabbed a piece of hair from a random guy and put it in. She close her eye and drank it. She felt her body change. She opened her eye to see the guys confused.

**MIKAN POV**

" Hey! Why is there two of you?!" One guy shouted, pointing to me and another guy.

" Which one is the real one?!" the other guys questioned.

" I'm the real one!" We shouted at the same time. I turn to look at the guy next to me. He also looked at me.

" Um. How about this, what's your favorite snack?" one guy asked.

" Fried Octopus!" he shouted.

" Dried Squid! " I blurted out without knowing what I was saying.

" Hm. I see your the fake. " the guy who asked us the question stated. He was pointing to the guy standing next to me. I can't believe that they thought I was actually the real one. This is just too funny. The other guy stood there dumbfounded.

" Fine, believe the imposter. I can't believe that you can't tell the difference. Gosh! The imposter probablly doesn't even know my freakin name. I'm the real one. I know all you guys secret! You have a weird birthmark on your left shoulder,you are still afraid of Barney, and you are just too obsess with food. " he said while pointing to some of the guys. They turn to look at the the both of us.

" Hey! You are the real one! That makes the other a fake!" They all shouted.

I took out one smoke bomb and threw it on the floor. I then took the chance to get away from them. I then encounter a guy with the curse alice. I used the ghost manipulation alice and left him lying on the ground. Finally I reached the room where Aoi was held.

**NORMAL POV**

'Huh? Weird. This place really looks like someone's room instead of some sort of prison.' Mikan thought to herself while descending down the stair. She gotten near the cell when she felt something touch her.

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" " AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Mikan and someone else screamed. It happened to be a little girl.

"Um.... Who... are you? " she asked. The girl had short black hair that reached her neck, a pair of ruby red eyes, and was wearing a yukata.

" I'm a student from the academy," Mikan replied. ' This person must be Aoi. She has the same rare eye color. She is pretty cute. She seems to have that cheery spirit I use to have...' Suddenly Aoi touch Mikan's face.

" WAH!" Mikan screamed out. Mikan turned to see that Aoi was the one touching her face. Aoi eyes were completely blank.

" Oh! Your just as cute as I thought." Aoi said. " You see, I lost my sight and memory, so Persona takes good care of me." ' So Aoi was actually blind, and she won't be able to remember anyone...' Mikan thought as she looked at Aoi.

" But, I'm surprised. Are you one of those who come here to cook or to clean it up? No one has ever benn here before, except Persona.... It's so rare to meet a girl about the same age as I. I'm so happy to meet you. Persona is a kind and important person to me, but if I tell him about letting a stranger in because she was lost..... He'll be very angry for sure."

" You think that kind of person is an important someone?!"

" Do you know Persona? He hid the me who had no family or friends here. To let me be healed by the academy who didn't accept non alices like me. He still hid me here, knowing the fact that this school didn't accept those without alices. So please don't say anything bad about him person.... he always help me out when I feel lonely. He's actually a very kind, but poor person. This is the place where he lived during his childhood. He was locked up in this room and couldn't get into contact with anyone because of his alice. This place is filled with his pain and suffering. He was alone all that time filled with pain and suffering. I want to help him get away from all those fears and pain. That's why I'm staying here with him. He's my only friend. "

" I heard that the Aoi from before was someone who always smiled, but the you now doesn't. Aoi, I can be your friend. I'll be able to get your sight back and possibly your memories. Aoi, let's get out of here."

" Do you know about my past?"

" I know some of it. So I'm going to take you out of this place. Ok? You'll be more happier. I'm sure of it. I'll introduce you to some of my friends. So will you come with me?"

" I will come with you, but on one condition. You have to become friends with Persona and you have to help him get away from all this misery. " Aoi told Mikan. Mikan hesitated, but nodded her head. She will just have to agree with these terms. Mikan burned down the cell Aoi was trapped in and took hold of Aoi's hand. In a matter of seconds, they were in the attic Mikan found earlier.

" Um, Aoi can you stay here by yourself for the night? I'll be back tomorrow. You can sleep on this bed right here." Mikan told Aoi. Next to them was a rather old bed. It wasn't the nicest, but it was still sturdy. Aoi got into the bed.

" Okay, I promise. "

" Good. Well I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night, Aoi. " Mikan replied while tucking Aoi in bed. Mikan then snuck back into Hotaru's room without being caught. Hotaru wasn't in the room since she was probablly up in her lab, working on another invention of hers. Though she might have fallen asleep by the time. Mikan went into the bathroom and got out a first aid kit. Mikan carefully applied alcohol to the wound on her leg and wrapped it up. She was way too exhausted to use her alice and was already starting to dose off. Mikan place the kit back into the cupboard and went over to the alarm clock. She set it to go off really early in the morning. She turned off the light and crept into bed. She thought of all the things she needed to do tomorrow, until she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Kimmy: **Thanks for reading this chapter!

**Koko: **It would have been better if I were to appear.

**Kimmy:** Whatever. I'm still very sorry for not updating forever. Oh I was wondering, do you guys want some romance to be in this story? If you do, please tell me what couples you would want. It could be for any character. If its for Mikan, tell me if you want her to end up with Natsume, Ruka, or other character (some new character will appear soon.) Another thing is that do you guys still think this story is interesting. I mean most fanfic starts out really good and then it goes downhill. If it is going downhill, please tell me what I could fix to make it better. I been thinking that my story isn't too good.

**Koko: **Yup. Don't forget to tell her that I should be in this more often.

**Kimmy:** I don't care Koko, if the reader want you in the story more often they would say so. Oh, another thing is do you want me to draw and post picture of how some of the character look like? I can draw pretty well.

**Koko:** Fine, but even if they don't I will appear no matter what.

**Kimmy: **So don't forget to review and tell me what you think of the story.


	10. Festival Begins!

**Kimmy: **Hey everyone! I'm back!

**Koko: **Oh, hey!

**Kimmy:** I hope you guys still like the story, and sorry for not updating since last year...

**Koko: **They would like it more if I were to appear more often.

**Kimmy: **Oh, alright. I'll let you be in it more often.

**Koko: **YES!

**Kimmy: **Though that means you would have to do the disclaimer from now on.

**Koko: **Fine. This person here doesn't own GA.

**Kimmy: **Okay! Now I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I'll try to keep updating more often since its summer. Oh and in my story, some of the words in my story gets cut off since I just use wordpad. Well hope that doesn't bother you guys.

**Normal POV**

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

" UGH! Damn Alarm clock!" Mikan groaned.

Mikan slowly got up from the bed and turned the alarm clock off. She pulled open the curtain to let light enter the room though it was still somewhat dark outside. She grabbed a towel and a pair of uniform and went into the bathroom. She took a shower and got dressed.

"Growl!"

"I guess that I must be hungry. I haven't ate anything at all since forever," Mikan mumbled to herself. Mikan looked around the room to see if there was anything that she could snack on. Unfortunately for her there was none. Even if it was a three star room, there wasn't even a kitchen!

'Might as well go see that uncle of mine. He must have a kitchen in his room since he loves food.' Mikan thought.

She was about to leave the room, when she realized that she hadn't put her hat on. She went to look for one and eventually found it. She placed it on and headed out the door. Mikan was heading to her uncle's room.

"BAM!"

The door fell down. Her uncle was sitting in front of a table while scanning through some paper.

" You could have just open the door like a regular person," He began. Mikan just gave him a blank look and walked over to the kitchen she knew he would have.

" What do you want anyway for coming here so early?" he questioned her.

" I'm here to raid your kitchen for some food. Duh. What else would I come here for?" Mikan replied while extending her had toward the cupboard.

* Sigh* " Fine, do whatever you want. Just don't bother me." he replied. He soon got back to what he was doing before. Mikan nodded to him and grabbed some ingredients. She took out a frying pan and began cooking. She made 3 plates of pancake and poured syrup on top. She added strawberries on top. She also made 2 plates of eggs and bacon. She went over to the fridge and found some juice. She took it out and grabbed two cups from the cabinet.

She looked at the amount of food she had and still wasn't satisfied. She then decided to make some muffins and poptarts. When she finished cooking she looked around for something she could put all these food on. She conveniently found a cart. she place all the food on it. She began to push the cart outside. As she went by her uncle stared dumbfoundedly at all the food she had.

" What? I'm hungry," Mikan told him.

He just nodded his head and began his work again. Mikan pushed the cart out into the hall. The halls were empty since no one would be willing to wake up this early in the morning. Mikan tried to remember the area where the attic she found yesterday was located. It happen to be near the guy's dormitory. She quickly found it and began to bring the cart up the stairs without spilling anything. She knocked on the door of the attic and didn't hear anything so she went in with the cart.

Mikan found Aoi sleeping silently on the bed. She went over to wake Aoi up so that she could eat.

" Hey. Wake up, Aoi," Mikan said while gently shaking her. Aoi slowly opened up her eyes which were unable to see anything. She raised herself up and faced Mikan.

" Aoi, I can give you back your eyesight, but not your memories. It seems that omeone has stolen your memories. Do you know anything about the person who took it?" Mikan asked Aoi.

"I-I don't know anything about the person. All I know was that I was found near the academy passed out. When I woke up, I couldn't see or remember anything. Persona was the one who found me. He promised to take care of me and to try and regain what I lost. He couldn't give me my eyesight back since he didn't have the alice and he couldn't ask anyone or else I wouldn't be able to stay. Only a rare few knows about me. He told me that he would try to get my memories back." Aoi told Mikan.

" I see. I will do my best to get it back for you no matter what. It's a promise. Do you want your eyesight back?" Mikan asked. Aoi nodded.

" Its going to hurt a little bit, but everything will be okay." Mikan said to Aoi. She activated one of her many alices and gently touch her forehead. A bright yellow light came out from her finger tips. Aoi winced in pain, then fainted. She woke up in a few minutes. She looked over at Mikan and she hung her mouth wide open.

" Um, Aoi can you stop gaping at me... Is it because how I look or the fact that you can see?" Mikan said.

" A little bit of both. WAIT! I Thought you were a girl! OMG! I'm so sorry for thinking that you were a girl! I can't believe it! I mean your voice is like a girl and I touched your face and everything! AH! I ca-"

" AOI! Can you stop blabbering and being so loud! The whole world can probablly hear you! Okay let me take some time to explain to you, so just close your mouth."

Aoi finally calmed down and stopped walked over to the cart of food and brought it near Aoi.

" First, we're going to eat. The food is getting cold and I'm starving." Mikan said while grabbing a plate of pancake. " Second of all, you got to stop being so loud. We can't have people knowing your hear. Then thirdly, You were right. I am actually a gi-"

"Creak"

Mikan and Aoi hesitantly turned around to see the door. There was a boy with sandy brown hair.

"AHHH! A GHOST! PLEASE DON'T Ki-" the boy yelled. Mikan grabbed the boy by the collar and covered his mouth. She quickly pulled him in.

" Okay. Mind reader guy, I guess I will have to get rid of you now." Mikan stated seriously.

"NO! Please don't! I'll do anything! Please don't kill me!" Koko yelled frantically when Mikan removed her hand off. Mikan punched him on the head to calm him down.

" Now shut up. Be more quiet. Do you know what could happen if people were to wake up? Now just stay quiet." Mikan explained. Koko nodded his head while it rubbed it. Mikan picked up the plate she placed down and began to dig in. Aoi and Koko just stared at her.

" What? I'm hungry. I haven't ate since forever. You guys eat too. Eat first then I'll explain everything," Mikan told them. Koko picked up a fork and took a plate of eggs and bacon. Aoi took the blueberry muffin and began munching on it. Mikan then took a plate of bacon and eggs. She quickly finished it off and then took 4 muffins which were chocolate chip, blueberry, lemon, and almond. Aoi took a plate of pancake and began eating while Koko was doing the same. Mikan finished off her meal with a cup of juice.

" Okay. I'm done for now. So the most important thing is that you two must be quiet and not say anything about this. Everything you hear today will be a secret between us three. And second..." Mikan grabbed her hat and pulled it off. Long Auburn hair came spilling out. Koko gaped. Aoi stared confused.

"Y-You're a girl?" Koko questioned.

" Yes, I am a girl. My real name is Sakura, Mikan. Okay now this is Hyuga,Aoi" Mikan stated while pointing at Aoi. " And this person here is mindreader-kun."

"Hey. I have a name you know. It's Koko. Kokoro Yome. Wait a second. Aoi aren't you Natsume-Kun's little sister?" Koko announced.

" Who's Natsume?" Aoi asked looking confused.

" I forgot to mention this, but Aoi lost her memories. More like stolen though. So I will need to get it back from whoever that person is. You must definently not tell him or anyone else about it. He can't possibly meet his sister like this. You must also not tell anyone about my gender. Though a few people already know my real identity as a girl. Anyways, remember this Koko. I've can make your life a living hell. I been friends with Hotaru since elementary and I can also blackmail you and even worser things. Understand?" Mikan stated with a creepy smile on her face. * Gulp* Koko nodded his head in agreement.

" Okay. Now Aoi. I'm going to give you an alice or two. You too Koko. I can't have you guys unprepare for things that may happen." Mikan announced.

" Do I really need one?" Koko asked.

" Yes. You'll be helping me with getting Aoi's memories back, we would need to find out who has the memory manipulation alice and Aoi, you'll need it incase you run into a teacher or if something were to happen to you." Mikan stated bluntly. Mikan took out the bag of alice stones she had and opened it up.

" I don't know what alices would match with you guys. So I'll have to try different ones. I'll start with you Aoi." Mikan began. She poured the alice stones out and began taking random ones and inserting them in. Most of the ones she placed in didn't match up. She found a turquoise color stone and a lavender color to match with Aoi.

" Now its your turn Ko-" Mikan began, but got interrupted.

"RRRING! RRIIIINNNNGGG! RRRRIIINNGGG!"

" Damn. We should get to class now. Aoi, I want you to stay here and not make a single noise. We would be back by lunch, okay. Don't come out of this room for today. You'll be able to go out once I get a disguise for you. We can't have people recognizing you when we go out." Mikan told Aoi.

" Mikan, Don't forget your promise. Persona is actually very kind inside," Aoi told Mikan. Mikan nodded and gather her hair up to put in the hat. They bid goodbye to Aoi and walked to class. Once they arrived to class, Koko went over to his seat and so did Mikan. The seat beside Mikan was empty which meant that Natsume and Ruka was skipping class today. Then Narumi came in with a huge smile on his face. He had on black pants and a black collar shirt. He had on a white jacket without sleeves. The jacket had only two buttons on the very top which were buttoned up.

" I have an important announcement to make!" Narumi said, making everyone go quiet. " The season for the alice festival is almost here. Now, Now. No need to go overboard. Every year, the four ability classes compete with each other. The classes with the most visitors will receive a trophy and the prize money. Remember the festival isn't only about the prizes! It's to get to know each other and making friends by working together with everyone. I hope you guys will encourage one another and form great bonds of friendship. That's it for today! So go over to your ability classes! "

Everyone in class seemed to be shouting and acting crazy as they rushed out the door. Hotaru remained indifferent as ever except for the money sign in her eyes. $_$

" Hey, Hotaru-chan! What do they exactly do at the alice festival?" Mikan asked. Yuu came over to Mikan and Hotaru.

" Oh, I guess you wouldn't know since you just came. It last for 4 first day is "The vendor festival", then the " Performance festival", next is "The event festival" , and finally there is "The after Party". There's always fireworks in the sky. The latent-ability class put a lot of effort in their attractions like " Flying experience shop". The Technical-ability has all sorts of new products every year!

And the Somatic are the stars of the performance festival! Its a huge event sponsored by the academy and the government." Yuu explained.

"Hey. What does the special ability and dangerous-ability do?" Mikan asked.

" Well the specials-" Yuu began until he got cut off.

" Specials is always the least popular class, since they all have such lame talents. It's only natural since it's a class full of weirdos and bad students." A guy with curly hair said." oh and then there's the dangerous ability type. They're unpopular and they're not even allowed to participate. If it stinks, put a lid on it. The academy knows that it's not safe to have those people around. "

" Oh, elder brother? What are you doing in the elementary division?" Permy asked.

" The technical are having a meeting so I came to get the rookie to join the meeting. " the guy replied. (**Kimmy:** _I realized that I don't actually know his name. Does anyone know it? If you do, please tell me. All there was in the manga and anime was seaweed head_.**)**

" Oh you mean Imai-san, right?" Permy replied.

" Hey, Hotaru. You should stop reading your book. Some seaweed head guy wants to talk to you. He's your senpai, I guess" Mikan told Hotaru.

" Uh...We talked a few times in technical class..." He began to say.

"Senpai? What's all that? Why should I remember everyone I talk to?" Hotaru stated bluntly as ever.

" Hey, Seaweed head! She says she doesn't know who you are." Mikan told him. He left back to class looking gloomy with mushrooms all over him. Mikan was about to leave to the special ability class when she realized that she didn't even know where it was. Mostly everyone had already left for their classes. The only ones left were Hotaru, Mikan, Yuu, and Permy.

"Hey Yuu-kun! Where's the special ability classroom?" Mikan asked.

" Huh? I guess you haven't been there yet. The special ability class should be right here, in the junior high division. You just go down the hall, make a right, another right , then a left and you should arrive at a door with the title special alice department." Yuu explained to Mikan. Mikan made her way to the special ability class. In the hall, people were carrying all sorts of things like giant crabs, flowers, cloth, and metal with their alices. She found the classroom door and opened it. The class greeted her. They were doing nothing but sitting down and talking. They didn't bother doing anything.

" Hey what are we doing for the alice festival?" Mikan asked them.

" We're doing nothing. It's better to just go around to the other areas than do anything. No one would come to our area anyways. We have no common bases or anything. " Tsubasa replied.

" Oh, I see. We really are lame. Well, I'll be going then if we're doing nothing," Mikan replied while heading out the door. She went to the staff building to find Narumi. Narumi wasn't anywhere to be seen.

" Hey, where's Naru?" Mikan asked.

" Let me see. He's at the second hall in the senior division" A lady hunched over a glass ball replied.

" Thanks" Mikan said while she walked out. She headed to the second hall. Narumi was on the stage directing everyone. People were dressed in odd costumes like flowers, and caterpillars.

"Hey Naru-Naru. I found a place that I could use for my room. Its the attic in the boy's dormitory. No one ever uses it." Mikan told him.

" Okay then that place is yours! Now I'm off to direct my wonderful play!" Narumi replied. Mikan went to Hotaru's room and got her stuff. She carried her things to the attic. She opened the door to see Aoi looking out the window.

" Hey Aoi-chan." Mikan said.

Aoi turned around to see Mikan.

"Oh, Hey Mikan-chan. What are you doing here? Its not lunch time yet.." Aoi asked.

" Well from today on, I'll be staying here with you." Mikan replied.

" That's great! So how's it going with you and Persona?" Aoi asked smiling.

" Well, I haven't seen him today, but I will later on tonight. Everyone's been busy preparing for the alice festival except my class since we're all a bunch of losers." Mikan told Aoi.

" Oh, thats too bad. I've never been to one or was able to participate in one as long as I've remember." Aoi then began explaining what the alice festival was and told her about the special ability problem.

" How about you guys make a game based on a fairy tale or any story. It could be a mix of two stories! The people participating can play as the main character. You can create outfits for the person to change into. There could be a section where they get dress. If the main character of the story is a girl, you guys can make a boy version of the outfit and same for if the main character was a boy. All of you guys can play as different characters in the stories and rotate, so that everyone can have a chance and the others would get a chance to go around the festival. You guys can also use your alices to add effect or challenges like the story. There should be arrows pointing on where to go. It'll be fun!" Aoi suggested excitingly.

" That's a great idea Aoi! Oh you should participate with me. All we need to do is get you a disguise. We could make the outfits and surprise everyone. Let's go shopping at central town! " Mikan exclaimed. Mikan grabbed one of her hats and a pair of girl clothes from the clothes she bought with Hotaru. She took the contacts she uses for her mission and gave them to Aoi. Aoi got dressed. Mikan pulled Aoi out. Mikan and Aoi boarded the bus to central town and were off.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE**

Natsume and Ruka was sitting under a tree side by side. Natsume was reading a manga and Ruka was petting his bunny. Koko came running toward them from the Junior High Division.

" Hey Natsume-Kun, Ruka-Kun! The alice festival is going to be starting," Koko told Natsume and Ruka.

"Hn... You should go Ruka" was Natsume's reply.

" I guess I'll go over and help out since we're probablly doing a play," Ruka said.

Ruka left to go and help out with the performance.

" Hey, Where were you this morning?" Natsume asked once Ruka left.

" I was um... sleeping." Koko replied.

" So you didn't meet us this morning because you were sleeping?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah." Koko said nervously." Well, I was tired. See you later Natsume-kun. I have to get ready for the festival.

'Odd. He seems strange today. Something is up. I'll let it go for now since he has the alice festival to prepare for, but once its over I'm going to find out. About that Mikey guy too.' Natsume though to himself.

" Might as well go to central town since I have nothing to do and I'm out of mangas," Natsume said to himself.

**Kimmy: Well thanks for reading this chapter!**

**Koko: Why did I had to look like an idiot and screamed ghost?**

**Kimmy: Hey at least I let you appear.**

**Koko: Fine. **

**Kimmy: Oh I uploaded the pic of how mikan looks as a guy and her mission outfit on my profile. Just follow the link.**

**Koko: Well Bye. Hope you guys would review. **


End file.
